


There's No Sunshine Here

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: Sam did a lot of things that were...unsavory when he was soulless. Despite the flashes of memory he seems to be adjusting alright. That is, until he remembers something that involves Dean.****Not abandoned! I just forgot about it until, like, two days ago. Working on a couple chapters to post maybe by October 2017 ;>.>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intense non-con scene right off the bat. Tread lightly, friend.

"Sam...?" Dean froze and looked at his brother warily.

Sam advanced silently, stepping purposefully and delciately. Years of training had taught him this as second nature, essential for a hunter on a job, but he looked less like hunter right now and more like a predator.

Dean swallowed dryly as realized that made him the prey.

He held up his hands, a gesture of peace. "Whatever it is you're pissed about, Sammy, we can talk about this, okay?" Sam smiled, a wicked thing with no humor, all teeth and lacking the gleam in his eyes that Sam usually had. Dean had never been scared of his brother before now, but that smile sent shivers down his spine and he took an involuntary step back.

"Pissed?" Sam chuckled. "That's an understatement, Dean. You know damn well I don't want that filthy thing inside me." His smile faltered, but returned with renewed vigor. "So, here's the deal: If I can't change your mind then we're gonna do something I've wanted to do since I was sixteen, before I get my soul back and I don't have the balls to do it anymore. We're gonna do it my way and we're gonna do it whether you like it or not, Dean, because right here, right now, [i]I'm[/i] in charge."

Sam advanced again and Dean retreated until his back was against the wall of the motel room. He knew he should put up a fight, run, something, but he couldn't. Sam, no, this thing, chilled him to the bone. He felt completely powerless and did his best to will his body to stop shaking. "What the hell're you talkin' about?"

Suddenly, Sam lunged. In the blink of an eye he had Dean flipped around, face against the wall, with his arms pinned behind him. Sam leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear. "Don't play stupid, Dean, it doesn't suit you." He licked the shell of Dean's ear, eliciting a shudder, before pulling away slightly. He wrapped one hand around both of Dean's wrists and held tightly, hard enough that there were probably going to be bruises there later, and reached around with his other had to undo Dean's jeans.

"S-Sam, stop! This isn't y-gah!" Sam jerked Dean's arms up his back, causing a sharp pain from Dean's wrists to shoulders.

"Shut up."

He continued until he had Dean's pants and boxers down around his thighs. He slowly palmed Dean's soft cock. "Can't get hard for me, big brother?"  
Dean choked. He wasn't sure if he was stopping the urge to sob or vomit. "You're not my brother."

"That hurts, Dean." He took his hand away and Dean could feel him fiddling with his own jeans, pulling them down. He tried to jerk away, a move he instantly regretted when his shoulders cried out in protest, when he felt Sam's warm lenght pressing against the curve of his ass. Then he felt something wet and cold pressing against his entrance. "Don't worry." Sam said. "I'm not a total monster. I'll get you nice and loose first, make it good."

Dean was trembling now. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he could do was tell himself that it wasn't really Sam. Sam would never do this to him. Sam would never--  
His thoughts short circuited as Sam slipped a finger inside him and slowly worked to open him up. Much to his shock and disgust he started to get hard.

"That's more like it." Sam growled as he slipped in a second finger.

Dean grunted. That one hurt a little. Unfortunately, it had the effect of further hardening his already erect cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed it down, but to no avail.  
Sam pulled his fingers out roughly and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. Dean didn't have much experience in this department, but he'd had a few adventurous lays in the past and instinct told him to loosen up if he didn't want this to be the most painful experience of his life. Reluctantly, he forced himself to loosen and allow Sam in. Dean let out a small choked sob as Sam bottomed out.

"That's it, big brother. So tight for me...so good." Then Sam started to move. At first it wasn't much besides the feeling of being stretched, but eventually it started to feel almost pleasant, aside from the nausea building in Dean's throat with each thrust. Suddenly, Sam changed his angle and slammed home, forcing a cry from Dean. Sam had hit his prostate and Dean felt his cock give an involuntary twitch and pleasure flooded through him.

Sam grunted with each thrust, nailing Dean's prostate each time. He was getting close and reached around to pump Dean's cock in time with his thrusts. Dean was right on the edge, he could feel it. He leaned in again. "Come for me, big brother."

Dean tried to stop it, but he couldn't. His orgasm ripped through him and he felt Sam's follow a moment later. Sam stroked him through it, and when he was spent Sam pulled out. Dean slid to the floor, a shuddering, panting mess. Sam tucked himself away and buttoned his pants. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." He winked at Dean and smiled. Dean sat silently as he listened to Sam grab his jacket and leave the motel room.


	2. The Case

When Sam had finally gotten his soul back (or, perhaps, "had his soul forcefully returned to him would be more accurate) Dean had been relieved. He wanted his brother back, but if the process just wound up killing Sam in the process...well, Dean would count that as a win too.

For better or worse, Sam had survived relatively intact and he and Dean had spent the past several months doing very few jobs and allowing Sam to recover. The trouble with that was that Dean was still...jumpy around Sam and Sam had [i]definitely[/i] noticed. Dean would come around the corner and jump ten feet because he hadn't expected Sam to walk by. He knew Sam heard him when he woke up panting, sweating, and mid-scream in the middle of the night. Dean had even nearly shot Sam right between the eyes on a hunt (a big reason they had only done a couple over a period of months). To Sam's credit, he had stopped asking about it after awhile and had made an effort to keep his distance.

Eventually, Dean did calm down. Now he only flinched slightly when Sam touched him. At the moment, they were finishing up a stint in Oregon. They had stayed there after they (Dean) had nearly botched their last hunt, but years of being on the move had Dean itching for some new scenery. He sent Sam out to get some dinner - "None of that rabbit crap!" he had shouted has Sam was leaving -before sitting on his bed, laptop out googling for a new place to go, a beer by his side. Everything seemed to be going well when Bobby called with a case.

"Hey, Bobby what d'you got for us?" 

"Some crazy shit out in California. Bodies are pilin' up left and right." Came Bobby's voice through the phone.

"Sounds like a party. Got any details?"

"Sure thing, I'll send you info.

"Thanks, Bobby we'll get right on it."

Dean ended the call and checked the email on the laptop. Sure enough Bobby had sent him multiple attachments and files about the case and Dean got to work reading them.   
It was halfway through a news article about the third body that Dean started to feel an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. So far, all the victims had been male and had had their throats ripped out, but this article claimed to have an informant in the police department that told them the victims had also been sexually assaulted by a man.

Dean swallowed dryly. [i]Damn it.[/i]

Aside from all the discomfort he was going through he was willing to work the case, no matter what kind of...issues it brought up for him. He had a rough time when Sam first came back, but he was still damn good at bottling stuff up. No, the big issue was Sam.  
Sam's memories of his time being soulless had all come back with triggers. Either seeing people fom the time he had bee AWOL or doing something he had only ever done as a soulless shell and Dean would be damned if he let this case trigger Sam into remembering what he'd done to Dean.

He called Bobby back.

"What?" 

"We can't do this case." Dean said, albeit a bit more desperately than he'd intended.

"Why the hell not?"

Dean hesitated. What would he tell Bobby? He'd never mentioned what Sam to did to anyone and he didn't plan on it now.

"Dean? I said why the hell not? I need you boys on this case. I ain't got nobody else anywhere near the area."

"I-" Dean stopped himself, he didn't want to lie and he could't tell the truth either. "Sorry, Bobby. I...don't know what I was thinkin'."

"Just get your fool ass in gear. Wastin' my goddamn time..." Dean heard a click.

Dean sighed. They had to do this case, but he would make sure Sam was on a need to know basis


End file.
